battleblocktheaterfandomcom-20200213-history
BattleBlock Theater
BattleBlock Theater (Formely known as Game 3) is a 2D platformer created by The Behemoth. Story :The main article for this section is "Story". The Player(s) and his best friend, Hatty Hattington, are off on an adventure one fine day when they become shipwrecked on an island. The friends seek shelter inside an old, abandoned theater, where they discover a hat. Hatty tries it on, and through some magic he becomes a truly terrible person. The cats that inhabit the island take the Player(s) and shackle them, dragging them away to the prison to entertain their pride pitting them and the prisoners against one another. Hatty, even changed by the strange hat, is their sometimes unwilling leader... The Player and the prisoners must do whatever they can to escape, and in the process hopefully sever the connection between Hatty and the hat! Gameplay Players create a character using shapes and different face styles and give them a weapon to use, and control them using a simple control system of running, jumping, punching, and firing a weapon. Punching dazes an opponent whilst jumping on their head kills them. Players on the same team can stand on each others heads and help their teammates up ledges. Different weapons have different effects, ranging from explosive devices to effect inducing objects. Levels shown featured different types of blocks, including ones that self-destruct and ones with spikes, as well as hazards such as water and laser cannons. Power-ups include wings that allow players to fly around the level and jackpacks that boost the players to unreachable locations. In adventure mode, there can be two to four players, and each level requires the collection of a certain number of gems to complete. There is also a hidden ball of yarn in each level for some extra fun. Players can use their moves together to solve puzzles; since there isn't a death penalty on using them on your friends, you can also elect to throw them into boiling lava from time to time. Gemstones are later used to free (unlock) the over 300 prisoners. The unlock process is random, however, with each turn-in. There are also a handful of arenas players can participate in, either co-op or versus, and unlockable achievements. Development Dan Paladin has stated that the things such as the mini-games and character selection weren't final. At San Deigo Comic Con 2009, the game, under its working title "Game #3", was shown to have online gameplay with up to 16 players in up to 4 teams. The final game will also have a single player story mode. Whilst not a lot is known about the main game itself, it appears to revolve around the collection of gems. Like their previous game, Castle Crashers, there are plans to feature user-generated music from Newgrounds audio portal. At the Tokyo Game Show, The Behemoth announced the game would definitely be making its way to Xbox Live Arcade, though were unable to say at the time if the game would be released for other formats. A second trailer was released on February 1, 2010, revealing the final name for the game to be BattleBlock Theater. Trivia *The gameplay of Battleblock Theater seems reminisent of Alien Hominid's PDA game, sharing sounds and music. It is possible this is what inspired the game. *In The Behemoth's previous title, "Castle Crashers", Hatty Hattington is a playable character. Media Images BBTScreenshot1.jpg BBTScreenshot2.jpg BBTScreenshot3.jpg BBTScreenshot4.jpg BBTScreenshot5.jpg BBTScreenshot6.jpg BBTScreenshot7.jpg Videos BattleBlock Theater on XBLA will Release on April 3, 2013|Release date video BattleBlock Theater - The "Official" Trailer - by The Behemoth|Official trailer BattleBlock Theater - Prologue|Prologue BattleBlock Theater - Opening Cinematic|Opening cinematic BattleBlock Theater Beta Teaser|Beta teaser BattleBlock Theater - Theater Design|Theater design The Behemoth - Game 3 - Development Video Part 1|Development video External links *Official site Category:BattleBlock Theater